zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Meter
The Magic Meter is a green gauge that determines the amount of magic Link has to spare. First appearing in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, it found its way into becoming an integral part of several Zelda adventures, including every 3-D platform with the exception of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. In most games which use the Magic Meter, it is possible at some point during the game to increase its capacity (usually doubled). Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Link can locate Magic Containers, not unlike the Heart Containers seen in other games, throughout Hyrule. Each container adds another "block" to the magic bar. Each block represents 16 magic points. Link begins with four blocks, for 64 magic points; in the course of the game he can find an additional four blocks, for a total of eight (and therefore, 128 magic points). The more magic points he has, the more spells Link is able to cast, which makes it very advisable to collect all he can find. This is the only game in which the magic meter is blue rather than green except in Majora's Mask if Link has drunk Chateau Romani. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Magic Meter is gained when Link obtains the Lamp either in his house or inside Hyrule Castle. Magic is used to power various items, such as the Fire and Ice Rods, the canes of Byrna and Somaria, the three magical medallions Quake, Ether and Bombos, Magic Powder, the Lantern, and the Magic Cape. When awakened, the Mad Batter will cause Link's magic consumption to drop by half as much as it did previously. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Magic is used to power the game's spell items, these being Din's Fire, Farore's Wind and Nayru's Love. On top of this it powers the Fire, Ice and Light Arrows. Fire and Ice arrows use 1/8 of the standard magic meter, while Light Arrows consume 1/4. Magic is also used to fuel the Magic Spin Attack. A Great Fairy found in the Crater of Death Mountain will double the length of Link's magic meter. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Magic Power is used to fuel the Fire, Ice and Light Arrows with the same consumption. However, the spell items are not present. Magic is instead used to power Deku Link's Bubble attack, as well as Goron Link's Rolling attack to create spikes. Zora Link can also create a Magic barrier while either simultaneously holding R and B (on land or when walking on the ocean floor) or holding R (while swimming) that quickly consumes energy. While Z-targeting enemies, Fierce Deity Link's regular attack will fire extremely powerful energy blasts at the target, at the expense of magic. In the battle with Twinmold, the Giant's Mask consumes Magic and must be collected during the fight to remain empowered by the Mask. Drinking Chateau Romani milk from the Milk Bar will turn the magic meter blue and give Link infinite magic power until the next time the "Song of Time" is played, or, if Link enters the Moon on the Third Day, it will last him until the end of the game. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Link receives his Magic Meter after he obtains the Deku Leaf from the Great Deku Tree in the Forest Haven. The Magic Meter is needed to harness the Deku Leaf's power to fly, to wear the Magic Armor, to use the Hurricane Spin and to shoot Fire, Ice, and Light Arrows. The Deku Leaf, even if just being used to create wind, is unusable without magic power. If Link rescues a Great Fairy from the Big Octo in the Great Sea, his Magic Meter is doubled. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Magic may have been originally planned for inclusion in the game, which would explain the presence of green Chus in the final version. The official site for Twilight Princess, as well as the box art of the Wii version both display the Magic Meter. However, the final version of the game does not utilize a magic meter. The design for the Magic Meter is very similar to the design used for the gauge that displays how much Lantern Oil is left in Link's Lantern. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Magic Restoring Items